Septimus Tumbleweed
Septimus lives at 2 Wolfendorf Avenue. He is new to the village. Early Life & Education "A long time ago, there was a small boy. He was clever enough to count to 20, but not clever enough to know what was good for him. He was always caught up in strange things. He spent his time playing with water and staring at plants rather than learning how to draw a bow. But he was never happier than when the travelling merchants arrived in the village. They always had such exciting things - strange stones, intricate jewellery, mysterious cordials, but the best were the alchemists and magicians. Those eccentric individuals who can cause fire or water or smoke out of mere rocks. Those who pull rings and coins from thin air. But always after one goal - to make gold. It was from those alchemists and magicians that the boy drew his mission. "So to his father's dismay, the boy renewed his strange activities. He went to the priest to learn how to write. He went to the blacksmith to learn how to smelt metals. He went to the baker to learn how to turn water and dust into food. In all these he excelled, but it was never enough. His father reluctantly admitted that while he could not catch rabbits or track deer, plough fields or milk cows, he was a natural alchemist. And so his father talked to travellers and called in favours and secured his son an apprenticeship with Zosimos of Wittenburg, many days' walk away. The boy excitedly packed his few possessions and set of with an old travelling bard to Wittenburg. "Zosimos was an able teacher, and Septimus learnt much. Those years spent with Zosimos were the happiest of his life, but he never seemed to be any closer to achieving his childhood goal. Despite this, he learned how to mix potions for the healing of wounds and for creating fire. He learnt how to distil liquids and purify metals. And it was using these skills that he made his living when Zosimos died. "But he never gave up his goal and kept experimenting, and this was his downfall. A few months ago, people started disappearing in Wittenburg, and as the town odd-ball the boy received the blame. He appealed to the mayor, but he had never really made friends in Wittenburg, and was cast out of the village. He took his cart and loaded up his equipment and a bit of food. His role was respected enough that he was allowed to leave in peace, but no one came to aid him. "Thus followed many weeks of wandering the wilderness, sleeping in the undergrowth and constantly watching for bandits. He came across villages. Sometimes he was turned away, sometimes he was allowed to enter. But he never felt really welcome. He always choose to go back to his wanderings. "Finding food became harder and harder. His shoes wore through. And months of not sleeping, as he was always looking over his shoulder, steadily took their toll. He started to wonder if he would be forever doomed to wander, never settling and never being able to complete his goal. And then, he arrived in Wolfendorf." Career Awaiting Information. Personal Life & Interests Septimus wears a dull brown travelling cloak, but beneath it is visible what looks like a purple robe. His hair is white and matted and his beard is long and tangled. On his feet are soft leather shoes. The Year of the Taint Awaiting Information. Category:Villagers: 1753